


His Kittens

by candyapplesandrazorblades



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyapplesandrazorblades/pseuds/candyapplesandrazorblades
Summary: Steve and Bucky want you to have a night to remember.





	His Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> This is so filthy and I'm not sorry.

You don’t know how it happened, but it did. You owned a small bakery inside of Stark Tower with your best friend and your best customers were Captain America and the Winter Solider. They came by every day except when they were on a mission to see you and get some of their favorite sweets. Steve loved anything with fruit, peach cobbler being his favorite and Bucky preferred chocolate opting for your Black Magic cupcakes. They had slowly become two of your close friends with them staying past closing time just to have conversation. 

Steve and Bucky had been missing for over a week, on a long mission only God knows where and you hadn’t expected them that night. You were cleaning the display case talking to your best friend about your recent breakup and the terrible messages your ex had been sending you. 

“Is he fucking serious though? You don’t owe him anything, he couldn’t even give you an orgasm.” 

You laughed loudly “I know right? I’m looking forward to fucking someone who knows what they’re doing.” 

Your friend cleared her throat and you look over your shoulder seeing Bucky and Steve standing nearby. 

“Hope we aren’t interrupting anything ladies” Steve said looking down at his boots. 

Bucky snickered “Um, I’m glad we interrupted, I want in on this conversation.” 

“I’ve got a date with Sam tonight” your friend said throwing down her towels and heading to the elevator. 

You buried your face in your arm “I’m glad you broke up with that punk, he was worthless.” Bucky yelled as you walked into the back. 

Steve slapped his arm, “Have some tact, the last thing she wants is you drooling all over her.”

You stepped back out with their favorites and two bowls of fresh vanilla bean ice cream. 

“You’re the best doll.” 

Steve smiled up at you and you sat down to catch them up on the gossip around the building. Bucky listened in silence while he managing to eat three cupcakes. Steve commented on several salacious details with an open mouth. You cleaned up after them and they headed toward the exit 

“If you need anything sweetheart you know where we are, and you can call any time.” 

“Yea or if you want someone to fuck right, you know where I am.” 

Steve slapped his arm across Bucky’s stomach, and he shut up. 

“Good night doll” they said in unison. 

You left, heading toward your house.

The next morning your friend had made it in before you and you could see several dozen roses and chocolate sitting on the counter.

“What the hell” you thought to yourself. 

Your ex wouldn’t be stupid enough to think this could buy you back. 

“Who are these for?” you called back to your friend. 

“You”

“Who are they from?” 

“I’m not sure, Pepper dropped them off early this morning.” 

You looked for a card and found it attached to the flowers. 

“You deserve it. – Steve & Bucky” 

Below was an appointment for a massage set up in the tower scheduled for tonight at 8pm. Your friend looked up at you and asked who they were from and you told her.

“Aww, how sweet. Sam alwa-“ She cut herself off. 

“Sam, what?” 

“Nothing forget I said anything.” 

“Oh no, no, no, what does Sam always say.” 

“Steve and Bucky just talk about you a lot. That’s all.” 

“Oh, well that’s no big deal, we’re all friends.” 

As eight got closer, you packed up the shop, wondering where Steve and Bucky were. They usually came by now. You doubled checked the card that Steve wrote and headed for the elevators to one of the top floors, you walked to the end of the hall and knocked on the door. Bucky answered and pulled you in kissing you hard against the wall. You were startled but not against the kiss at all. You always had a crush on Bucky and Steve, who wouldn’t? 

“Hi doll” Steve came out of their bedroom; you could see that candles were lit. 

Bucky released you and you walked toward Steve, he tilted your chin up towards him and kissed you gingerly. Their kisses were equally amazing but totally different. Bucky was all teeth and tongue and Steve was gentle and slow. 

“Is this okay?” he said to you softly. 

“More than okay.”

You leaned up to steal another kiss from him and Bucky closed in behind you, pressing kisses and bites into your neck and shoulders. 

“We wanted to treat you to a massage from us.” 

You could feel Bucky’s breath on your ear. Steve took your hand and led you to their room. In the middle of the room there was a massage table set up. Candles lit the room and purple petals lined the floor and bed. 

“Can you get undressed?” Steve asked. 

You weren’t shy about your body even though it wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea. Steve was a little shocked by your display of confidence and Bucky looked at him “Told you she wouldn’t be shy.” 

You tossed your clothes over in a pile leaving on your bra and panties. You laid on the table and they both covered their hands in warm oil and Steve started to work on your shoulders and back while Bucky took care of your legs and feet. Their strong hands to seemed to find every spot of tension you had every held. Steve asked if you would be comfortable taking off your underwear and bra and you nodded in agreement, not wanting to have to think. Steve unbuttoned your bra and you lifted enough from him to pull it away while Bucky just tore your panties. 

“Really dude?” you sighed 

“Sorry, not sorry.” 

You could hear Steve smack him. Bucky worked up your thighs to your butt squeezing zealously. His hands moved down lower directly between your thighs and dangerously close to your throbbing core. You were insanely turned on but also relaxed. Steve leaned down and whispered against the shell of your ear 

“It’s okay sweetheart.” 

And suddenly you felt Bucky inserting his middle finger deep into you. You moaned out Bucky’s name encouraging him to keep going. 

“She’s so tight Steve, I don’t how she’s going to be able to take us.” 

“She will” 

You shuddered at the thought, they were both huge physically, you could only imagine what their cocks looked like. Steve’s hand moved from your back next to Bucky’s. You whined at the lost of Bucky but it was quickly replaced with Steve’s warmth. 

“Fuck sweetheart, Bucky was right, how long’s it been for you.” 

“A while” you responded pushing back to meet Steve’s hand. 

“You’re already squirming, and we’ve just barely touched you.” Bucky breathed into your shoulder. 

“Get up” Steve commanded. 

You lifted yourself from the table and stood in front of Steve, naked. He gripped your arm and pulled you in for a deep and wet kiss. He walked you back until the backs of your knees hit the bed and pushed you down. You worked your way to the top of the bed as Steve followed you, like he was stalking prey. Steve grabbed a pillow and slid it beneath you to bring your hips up to a better angle. He leaned in lifting one leg onto his hip and lining his self up with the other. The room was quiet except for your gasping as he stretched you to the point of pain. You bit down on your lower lip and tried to ease your breathing. Steve steadied and let you adjust to him, cooing and petting you. 

“You okay now?” 

“Yea” you said breathlessly. 

He lifted both of your legs around his hips and you wrapped him up in your arms, his arms were behind your head with one hand in your hair. He pushed deep inside you, fucking you without pulling out. You were chest to chest and locked into a kiss that neither of you broke. 

You felt the bed dip as Bucky climbed up behind Steve, placing his metal hand on his back and kissing down his spine. Bucky reached for lube on the beside table and coated his self. He coaxed Steve open with two fingers, and he moaned into your mouth at the intrusion. Once he was ready, Bucky sank to the hilt inside of Steve, pushing him deeper inside of you. Now it was your turn to moan into Steve’s mouth. He rested his head over your shoulder, letting some of his weight down on you. You could feel your orgasm building in the pit of your stomach, you could tell Steve and Bucky were close because their thrusts had become less organized and thoughtful. 

“I’m so close Steve”

“Please come for us sweetheart” he said as he took your nipple into his mouth and rubbed your clit with a rough thumb. 

Your orgasm ripped through you and you dug your nails into Steve’s back. Bucky and Steve held on for a few minutes after, coming at the same time. You pulled a sheet over you and Bucky looked at you and he was already half hard. 

“We aren’t done yet.” 

Steve laid beside you drawing shapes on your belly.  
You looked at him, “That was amazing.” 

He leaned in to kiss you in agreement. Bucky pulled the cover off you and grabbed your legs pulling you closer to him and flipping you onto your stomach. Steve slid in front of you and you straddled his thighs laying your head on his chest. Bucky smacked your ass hard with his metal hand and you whined into Steve’s chest as he comforted you through it. 

“You’re such a good little kitten” Bucky said, running two fingers up your slit pushing Steve’s cum back inside.

He dipped his head down and licked a thick stripe between your folds, tasting you and Steve, you pushed back against his face and he pulled your hips back. 

“You both taste so fucking good.” He whispered as he kissed from your thighs to your shoulders. 

You could feel his cock against you, and you pushed back searching for friction. 

“So needy” Steve says above you. 

Bucky acquiesced, sliding into you. Somehow, he was thicker than Steve and that made you moan out his name. 

“Fuck, I’m so full Bucky.” He groaned against your shoulder.

“You can’t say stuff like that or I’m not gonna last.” 

You leaned up kissing Steve while he held your hips and fucked you in earnest. Bucky grabbed your wrists, holding them behind your back and slamming into you relentlessly while Steve caressed your face and placed his hand around your neck squeezing lightly, your eyes fluttered shut. Everything was too much, too much pleasure, too many hands, just too much. You were seeing stars when Steve reached down between your legs to rub circles around your clit. You cried out and Steve tightened his grip as you convulsed against him and Bucky. Bucky let your wrists go with Steve catching you in his arms. You collapsed beside him as Bucky settled into his lap. 

Steve straightened against the headboard while Bucky cupped his face engaging him in a tender kiss. Steve reached between them and insert two spit coated fingers for long enough to ready him. Bucky reached back helping to guide Steve into him. You watched as Bucky cried out, stretching to fit Steve all the way. Steve held Bucky by his hips and guided him up and down slowly. Bucky nuzzled his face into the crook of Steve’s neck, chanting his name while Steve thrust up into him fervently. You reached between them, pumping Bucky quickly. 

“Fuck, fuck” he stuttered out as Steve pounded into the right spot and Bucky painted Steve’s chest and stomach with thick, warm ropes of cum. 

Steve took his fingers, wiping up some of Bucky’s mess and pushed them into your mouth. 

You looked up at Bucky and twirled your tongue around Steve’s fingers cleaning them, “You taste so fucking good.”

Bucky almost choked and leaned down to kiss you, tasting his self. They pulled apart and Steve moved to the bathroom while you and Bucky snuggled under the sheets. 

“Come on, the water is ready.” Came from the bathroom. 

Steve had run you a bath and heated up the shower for he and Bucky. Steve helped you into the bath, letting the warm water cover your sore muscles. You drifted off in the tub within a few minutes only to be woken by soft moans from the shower. You stood and grabbed a towel drying slightly. In the reflection of the mirror you could see Bucky on his knees taking Steve into his mouth. You creeped around and opened the shower door, Steve was leaning against the shower wall, wet skin glistening. His shaggy hair was falling in front of his face and he reached to move it back. His muscles rippled with the movement and you spoke up 

“Is there room for me?” 

He opened his eyes, “Of course doll.”

You slipped into the floor beside Bucky, Steve looked down at you both. 

“Look at these two sweet kittens.” 

You and Bucky preened with Steve taking turns guiding you down as far as you could take him and fucking into your mouth. Bucky was much more experienced, taking it like a champ, while your face was red, and eyes brimmed with tears. You both worked his cock ardently, looking up at him you said

“Will you please come for us Captain?” 

Steve’s knees buckled, the first time he looked out of control all night. He came on your chest and Bucky leaned over cleaning it up and bringing you in for a kiss, swapping Steve’s cum into your mouth. You finished cleaning each other and made your way back to the bed. 

Steve covered you and Bucky up as you both fell asleep quickly, the bed dipped as Steve got in behind you and put his arm over both of you.

“Goodnight kittens.”


End file.
